


Paris in the Spring

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, France (Country), M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Horace take a long-delayed trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris in the Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/gifts).



They arrived at the International Floo just after breakfast, towing his trunk and Horace's six, one of which contained only hats.

Horace tisked. "When I take you to your first boulangerie, you'll be properly sorry for filling up on porridge."

"I travel better on a full stomach," he protested.

On the other side, he could taste the fresh bread and powdered sugar on the air, and the cobblestones were wet from the night's rain, and the gargoyles slept in green ivy.

Albus smiled. It was seventy years too late for a grand world tour, but Paris had waited for him.


End file.
